


shiver

by fortyfiveangrycats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, also izukou is so pure, lots of fluff, this is disgustingly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortyfiveangrycats/pseuds/fortyfiveangrycats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A soft blanket of snow covered the schoolyard, and Kouji found himself frantically looking around for his best friend, who should have been back from basketball practice by now. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, warm fleece linings that helped him calm down a little bit.<br/>He sighed, grasping his phone in his right hand and dialing Izumi’s number, which he didn’t even need to look at the screen to do, lifting his phone to his ear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	shiver

**Author's Note:**

> this ship needs more recognition because I LOVE IT,,,,

A soft blanket of snow covered the schoolyard, and Kouji found himself frantically looking around for his best friend, who should have been back from basketball practice by now. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, warm fleece linings that helped him calm down a little bit. 

He sighed, grasping his phone in his right hand and dialing Izumi’s number, which he didn’t even need to look at the screen to do, lifting his phone to his ear. 

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. 

“Hi, this is the voicemail box of Yukitaka Izumi, please leave a message, after the-” 

Kouji mouthed the words along with the message, but turned off his phone and put it back into his pocket before it got to the beep at the end.

For a second, there was dead silence, nothing at all. 

Faintly, in the distance, a pattering, gradually getting louder. _Footsteps,_ Kouji concluded, _but are they his? It’s too cold for me._

Kouji turned, and about twenty feet away now, he could see Izumi, eyes gleaming with an emotion unknown to himself. Izumi had pulled the hood to his coat over his head, but it was slipping back down as he ran, and the puffiness of it made Kouji laugh a bit to himself. His best friend looked like a marshmallow. 

Izumi finally slowed down next to Kouji, panting in heavy, even breaths. Now that he was close, Kouji could see how rosy his cheeks were, how red his hands had gotten from the cold. 

“Hey,” Kouji said. “You need gloves, don’t you?”

Izumi pressed his lips together. “No, I’m fine.”

Kouji rolled his eyes. _Why does he always do this? He’s too selfless for his own good._

He reached back and pulled his gloves out of a side pocket in his backpack anyways, handing them to Izumi, who looked incredibly grateful.

They began to walk along the sidewalk leading away from the school, taking the usual route back to their houses.

“Whose place today?” Izumi asked, rubbing his hands together, having put on Kouji’s black gloves. 

“Is mine okay? Mom bought hot chocolate mix yesterday, I was thinking we could try some,” Kouji offered. “The box smells really good.”

“Yeah, of course,” agreed Izumi. “Why were you sniffing the box?”

“No idea.”

Kouji liked that they walked so close together. He wasn’t sure of the reason, however, and often thought of what it was. Was it because his other friends seemed so distant in comparison? Was it because he’d just become so comfortable with Izumi that it was natural? 

“How was your day?” Izumi asked, the gentle tone in his voice catching Kouji off-guard. 

“It was... nice, I guess,” he responded. “It was pretty plain, though. Was it like that for you, too?”

Izumi nodded. “Yeah, even basketball wasn’t all that great. Coach just talked to us for most of the time, and we played a three-on-three at the very end. I don’t even know why I went.”

“Hey, but we get to relax now, right?”

Izumi sighed a deep sigh of relief. “Thank goodness we don’t have any homework, right? This is the first time in weeks.”

Kouji shakes his head, not to disagree with Izumi, but because he contemplates for a split second grabbing his best friend’s hand and just _holding_ it, because it looks like it fits his own so perfectly, not to mention that Izumi’s wearing _his_ gloves.

He wonders where the thought came from, but at the same time, he can’t pry his eyes away, and he can feel Izumi’s gaze fall on him, and decides that it’s probably time to look back ahead at the sidewalk. 

“Yeah,” he says after a long while, “It’s really nice.”

_Maybe my face is as red as Izumi’s was when he was running towards me earlier? I feel really warm right now,_ Kouji thought.

Kouji was about to pull up his hood when Izumi stopped him, swinging his backpack around and pulling out a white beanie, handing it to Kouji.

“Here,” he said. “You gave me your gloves, so you can wear my hat. It’s only fair.”

Kouji chuckled, taking the hat. “Thanks.”

For the rest of the walk, they were silent, which Kouji usually hated, but they walked a little bit closer together than before, hoodie and jacket brushing together with every stride. 

Kouji’s mother had been waiting for them to come home, and was waiting on the doorstep, waving as they approached the walkway to the house. Izumi waved back, greeting her with his usual eagerness. 

“Welcome home,” his mother responded. “I knew you’d ask, the hot chocolate mix is on the kitchen table, alright? I’ll be in the upstairs if you need anything.”

They both nodded, racing into the house and dropping their bags. Kouji debates keeping his sweatshirt on, but he remembers that Izumi’s only wearing a tee shirt, and brings him upstairs to find something more comfortable for a chilly, winter day. He gives Izumi his favorite black long-sleeved shirt (which Izumi knows is his favorite and argued that it was too special for him to wear), and he quickly changes into a flannel shirt. He had to squeeze his eyes shut as Izumi was changing, fighting the abrupt urges to hug him or hold his hand that he felt were unprompted.

They ran back downstairs, diving onto the couch and surfing channels for something good (preferably a sci-fi movie, in Kouji’s case), and Izumi took control of the remote eventually, finding a documentary on puppies. Kouji rolled his eyes, but, deep down, he had probably watched six or seven in his spare time. He liked the expression that Izumi made while he watched, so passionate that he couldn’t even describe it in words. 

“Huskies are nice dogs,” Izumi shook Kouji’s arm. “But mom won’t let me get one. You’re lucky you have even have cats.”

“My cats are demons,” Kouji groaned. “It’s even worse that I have fish.”

“Hana seems to like me, though.”

“That’s different! All of them like you. It’s not fair.”

Izumi smirked. “Are you jealous of my cat-calming skills?”

Kouji pouted, sighing. “Maybe a little bit.”

Kouji thought that Izumi’s laughter was a very beautiful thing, and he couldn’t help but laugh along with his best friend, and for a few more minutes, they sat there on the couch, until Izumi hopped over to the kitchen table and poured some milk into two mugs, and Kouji knew exactly what he was doing. 

He heated up the mugs in the microwave one at a time, adding the mix shortly afterwards. Kouji made his way over to the table as well, the beams of light from the sunhitting the tabletop, peeking through the blinds. 

Izumi slid him a mug and sat down at the table, popping a few marshmallows into his own cup. He took a sip, humming to himself, looking across the table at Kouji, who blew into his mug to cool it down. 

The angle of the light was nice, hitting just perfectly onto Izumi’s face, where Kouji could see every little freckle on his face. He smiled subconsciously, taking a sip of his hot chocolate and closing his eyes for a second. 

Upon opening his eyes again, he could see Izumi’s eyes widen, cheeks turning a bit red. He giggled.

“What is it?” Kouji asked, raising an eyebrow at his giggling friend.

“You’ve got a little—” Izumi gestured to his lips, trying to tell Kouji that he had something on his face, and Kouji wiped the corner of his mouth with his sleeve, earning a sigh from Izumi. 

“What _now_?”

Izumi sighed again. “You know what, I’ll just take care of it for you.”

Kouji was expecting Izumi to go and get a napkin or something, but _oh_ , was he wrong. 

Izumi leaned in, pressing his lips to the corner of Kouji’s mouth, and pulling away with wide eyes and drumming his fingertips on the table surface. 

“Got it,” he whispered, and Kouji pulled him back in for a kiss, a real kiss this time, and Kouji’s chest tightens with excitement at the sensation of kissing his best friend. 

“Kou,” Izumi whispered, pulling away from the kiss. “Wow.”

They kissed again, and it’s sweeter than the hot chocolate and the marshmallows, and both of them had the biggest smiles on their faces, noses bumping together, hands finding hands and clasping around each other. 

_Falling in love with your best friend is an adventure,_ Kouji thought, _most definitely._

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> tumblr || hajibean / nekomoms / wakasatori


End file.
